


Finish Line

by Angel_made_of_scars



Series: Leading Into A Life [22]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Autism, Graduation, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 05:22:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8476957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_made_of_scars/pseuds/Angel_made_of_scars
Summary: It's time for graduation!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, this started off as a college au and here I am, graduation day. Feels kinda unreal.

"I just don't get it. Of all the days, she picked three days before the graduation to run back home." Dean fussed.

"She said she'd meet us here Dean. Just have to trust her." Sam smiled. He straightened Deans cap on his head, and looked to Cas.

"You ready for this?" Sam asked.

"Hardly." Cas said nervously. Dean squeezed his hand and smiled at him.

"Remember what we went over. It's simple." Dean said. Cas swallowed around the lump in his throat.

"Can't-"

"You can. You'll make it up on that stage, and you'll be just fine. And we're sitting together, remember? I'll be right there." Dean said. Cas nodded.

"Boys!" Mary called. Dean turned around and picked her out of the crowd, and walked over to where she was.

"Ok, photos. Stand up straight and smile." Mary said, turning on her camera. Dean rolled his eyes, but he did as she said, as did Cas. As she took one photo after another, the loudspeakers came on announcing the ceremony, and Cas stepped out of the pictures to stop her.

"Where are my brothers?" Cas asked.

"They said they'd be a little late, traffic, but we're not up first. It's alright, they'll see. Let's go sit down." Dean said. Cas nodded and took his hand as they walked through the crowd.

* * *

When Cas' name was called for the Bachelors degree in Systematic Theology, Dean was sure he was cheering the loudest. He clapped, and saw Cas searching for him in the crowd and waved.

After Cas sat back down, he was a bundle of nerves, shaking and rocking. Dean hugged his tightly and whispered praise until his own name was called.

As he walked up on the stage and excepted the Associates degree for Mechanical Engineering, he saw Jessica and Sam clapping and cheering, his mother flashing pictures. He saw Gabriel and Michael clapping along. He saw Charlie, Jo, and Kevin in their seats, all clapping, and he saw Cas smiling at him proudly while covering his ears.

When he sat back down, his legs were shaking too.

* * *

"Cas, you did amazing!" Dean said. Cas nodded and smiled.

"You did well too." He said back, smiling at him.

"We all did amazing. Now group photo time!" Jo said. Cas smiled like he'd practiced as Charlie, Kevin, Dean, and Jo all huddled around him and smiled as she clicked her phone.

"Silly face!" Kevin said, making Cas freeze. He hadn't practiced silly face. He was pretty sure his face was blank when she snapped the next photo.

"Ok, ok, I'll text everybody the photos, go find family." Jo said, as everyone scattered. Charlie gave Dean a hug before she parted.

"We're still going to talk right? You're not going to play cool guy and desert your old friend?" She said nervously.

"Never Charles, you know that." Dean said, hugging her back. She nodded and waved him goodbye, and as she walked towards Jo's family, Mary barreled into them.

"Oh, I'm so proud." She said, hugging his tightly.

"It's just mechanics Mom."

"You know it's not, you've put all your hard work into this, and I'm proud of you." Mary said. Dean chuckled and looked towards Cas.

"Know who I'm proud of?" Dean chuckled, leaning towards Cas. He ducked his head so Dean could kiss his forehead, and Mary smiled.

"What do you want to do now Cas? Want to go out to eat? Or go to Sams house to celebrate?" Dean asked.

"Want Michael and Gabriel." Cas said quietly.

"I'm sure they didn't leave. They're here somewhere." Mary said. Just as she spoke, Gabriel called out from the crowd and waved.

"We're so proud of you." Michael called, not approaching.

"What's going on?" Cas asked.

"Well Cassie, got you a present." Gabriel said.

"What?" Cas asked suspiciously.

"Ta-da!" He motioned, towards where Michael was standing with someone cowered behind him.

"Who's that?" Cas asked.

Michael stepped back and Cas covered his mouth in shock. He made a choked noise and rushed forward, hugging him tightly.

"Dad!"

**Author's Note:**

> Surprise! Or not at all a surprise, but still. Sorry it was so short... I didn't mean for it to be, but I don't want to rewrite it. I like it the way it is.


End file.
